Endurance Ep. 1
|episodenumber = 1/?? |next = Endurance Ep. 2 }} is the premier episode of . Welcome Right now 20 of you from all across the world are about to embark on the journey of a lifetime. They will isolated on an island in the Pacific Ocean, just like fearless explorers and inventors of the past. They will find out if they have the ability and endurance to achieve a goal. As they make their way across the treacherous waters on an 82 foot boat they are mentally preparing to have their courage, strength, and stamina tested. Only two players will make it to the end as we attempt to find out who possesses the greatest endurance. Here are the players competing to be the first winners of RRN Endurance. Fight To Stay Fight To Stay Challenge - Even though all of you were cast it doesn’t mean all of you get to play. There may be 20 of you here, only 7 teams will get to compete, meaning that six of you will be leaving the game. What better way to start off this game than with an actual endurance challenge. I will create a chat for this challenge. Your goal is to post an “X” every time that there is a number 7 or number 8 in the minutes of that time. Meaning if it is 3:47, 8:18, or 2:17 you would post an “X.” You will earn as many points as the last number that time. So if you posted at 3:47 you would earn 7 points. However, there are some rules. If you post at a time that does not have a 7 or 8 in the minutes you will lose 5 points. If you post anything in the chat besides an “X” you will lose 5 points. If you remove or edit any posts in the chat you will lose 5 points. You are earning points for yourself! The 14 people with the highest scores will get to stay in the game and the 6 people with the lowest will be eliminated. Your order will also determine what order you get to chose your partners in. The person with the most points will get their choice of partner from everyone else. Then the person with the next highest amount of points will chose from the remaining players until all the teams have been decided. Endurance Mission Endurance Mission - Welcome to your first Endurance Mission! For this mission you will be fighting to earn two things. The winning pair of this challenge will get the power to give out the Samadhi to another team as well as the Strength piece. The Samadhi, a Buddhist term for contemplation, is rewarded to the team who wins each Endurance Mission along with the pyramid piece. That team has the option to give it to any other team they want, and what’s inside will seriously handicap the chosen team in the following day’s Temple Mission. Your Endurance Mission comes in two parts with each member of the pair competing in a different part. In the first part of this challenge one of you will be playing this flash game and earning as high a score as you can. You’ll want to score as high as you can because you will be trying to earn as many eggs as you possible can. You will want as many eggs for your team as possible for Part II of this challenge. Once the results of Part I are given, the remaining team members will be trying to catch balls hurled out of a sling shot. The team that gets the ball will chose to smash one other team’s egg. The last team standing with eggs remaining will win the Endurance Mission! Temple Mission Temple Mission - Welcome to your first Temple Mission! A Temple Mission is one of two types of missions found on Endurance. This determines which team would send two other teams to the Temple of Fate; in the final three, it determines which team gets a guaranteed spot to compete in the Endurance Finals. Since the BLUE TEAM won the Endurance Mission and gave the Samadhi to the GREEN TEAM, they will have a disadvantage of losing two points from their final score. Your first Temple Mission is simple. You will be given a link to 19 songs that are being played over each other. It is yours and your partner’s job to identify as many songs as possible. Tie-Breaker The RED TEAM and the BLACK TEAM had to compete in a Tie-Breaker competition. They were asked: “What is the number of people who applied for this game and were not in the final cast?” BLACK answered 9. RED answered 13. The answer was 14 so the RED TEAM has won the first Temple Mission!